The present invention relates to an improved jointer/planer machine, and more particularly, to a new and improved adjustable worktable fence, table elevating mechanism and chip collection system for the jointer/planer machine.
A jointer/planer machine has replaced the hand plane for many edge and surface wood preparation jobs. In addition, the jointer/planer machine has broader use in this since it can also cut tapered legs, chamfers, and tenons. As a result, jointer/planer machines have become an important tool for the home-workshop market.
The jointer/planer functions like a motorized up-side-down hand plane. In place of the hand plane's base, jointer/planers have a machine bed that includes a workpiece infeed table and a workpiece outfeed table. Between the two tables, a rapidly rotating cutter head containing two or three knives is provided. A longitudinally extending fence extends along the bed or worktable of the jointer/planer in transverse relationship to the rotating cutter. The fence is designed to move across the width of the rotating cutter in a transverse sliding movement, as well as being tilted for bevel cuts. As a workpiece is passed across the worktable or bed of the jointer/planer, a cutter head guard is pivotally swung out of the way in order to expose the rotating cutter for removing the desired amount of material. During the cutting operation, woodstock is firmly held against the adjustable fence for a squared or beveled cut, depending upon the slidable or pivotal adjustment of the fence relative to the worktable or bed.
It has been discovered that current jointer/planer machines have problems associated with the adjustable fence mechanism, the table elevational mechanism and the chip collection system. With respect to the adjustable fence mechanism, current prior art fences are difficult to assemble, align as well as adjust fixed bevel stops, i.e., at 45.degree. and 90.degree.. Even when the adjustable fence assembly is aligned and adjusted properly, it is difficult to repeatably set the fence bevel angle with any preciseness. Furthermore, when sliding the adjustable fence across the table relative to the rotating cutter, the adjustable fence angle must be re-aligned. With respect to the table elevating mechanism, the current elevation system has too many parts and too much play in its operation, especially when the depth of the cut is reversed. Due to the amount of movement within the elevation system in prior art jointer/planer machines, the operator/user cannot associate the amount of cutting depth with respect to the amount of knob rotation. Thus, precise adjustment of the table elevational mechanism has not been possible. For the chip collection system, it is known that a gravity fill type bag collection system or a vacuum system could be employed; however, there is no practical and efficient way of changing over the chip collection system to either a gravity fill type or a vacuum system, as may be desired.
As will be seen from the discussion that follows with respect to the new and improved features in the adjustable fence mechanism, table elevational mechanism and chip collection system of the present invention, the aforementioned problems of the prior art have been overcome with new and improved unique and structurally interrelated features with respect to each of such aforementioned mechanisms, in order to provide a better working and operating jointer/planer machine than has been heretofore available.